Beyond the call of duty
by Zero2o1o
Summary: You'll a royal guard attach to princess Luna's guard detail and when the princess asks you to perform beyond what you're supposed to do you do it with some hesitation.


Beyond the call of duty

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

This is a clopfic I'm doing cause I can't think of how to use princess Luna in my wild dreams story so enjoy.

Chapter one: you shouldn't mess with the moon

It had been along three days for princess Luna who had been in negotiations with the dragon clans on the east border of Equestria and you are her personal guard making sure she stays safe and happy or the happiest she could be after dealing with a group of dim witted dragons who could bearly speak english, right now you are standing at attention at princess Luna's temporary apartment door keeping her safe from any would be attacker or assassin. It had been your dream to be a member of the royal guard and here you are now on the east side of the country protecting one of the four princesses that ran Equestria when you think of all those colts in high school that told you that there was no way you could join the army or be part of the royal guard you let a small smirk form on your lips "guard could thy come here" you heard princess Luna call you making you turn your head to look at the other guard on the other side of the bedroom door "what you think she wants?" you ask thinking you're in some kind of trouble for something "no clue but if I was you I'd go see what she wants" the other guard replied shrugging his shoulders but stayed at attention. You can't help but swallow hard not sure what was going to happen to you when you enter princess Luna's bedroom "you needed me your highness?" you ask standing at attention and gave her a salute "yes could you fetch me a snack, some chocolate covered raisins would be good" the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue maned aura alicorn replied sitting on a soft fine black leather couch that was in the large sitting room "anything else your highness?" you inquired kind of annoyed that princess Luna has made you into a butler when in fact you're a highly trained soldier "yes I would like a red wine, something well aged and a fruitful flavor" the princess of the moon tells you before picking up a book from the book shelf on the other side of the room and starts reading it "as you wish princess" you tell the very dark cornflower blue colored alicorn mare giving her one more salute and then left her apartment. As you step hoof out of the princess's apartment you can't help but wish you had been assigned to princess Celestia's detail cause she didn't have her guards fetching her snacks but at the same time Celestia's guards had to keep an watchful eye on the princess cause she had a bad habit of sneaking off and try to molest civilians "on second thought maybe being on Luna's detail isn't so bad" you think heading to the kitchen to get the princess of the moon's snack and wine.

Princess Luna had a full kitchen staffs on hoof to make her a meal anytime she wants something to eat "hey do you guys have any chocolate covered raisins and a fruitful tasting wine?" you ask one of the kitchen staff that was closest to you "yeah we should have some" the light chocolate pegasus mare named Almond Joy replied going off to find the chocolate covered raisins "so why are you getting chocolate covered raisins and red wine?, trying to cozy up to princess Luna?" Almond Joy joked as she grabbed a bag of chocolate covered raisins from the upper shelf of the walk in closet "it's nothing like that! I'm just doing this as a favor to the princess" you shout without meaning to as a blush creeps onto your face "sure it is, princess Luna always go's after the newer guards who join her detail fyi if she asks you to sit with her don't" the cook tells you but stops when a few members of the kitchen staff came into the kitchen to start making dinner for the mid day guards "what you mean princess Luna always go's after the newest guards" you ask in a whisper making sure the other members of the kitchen staff couldn't hear you "your kidding right?, princess Luna has a libido that matches her sister's" the mare replied in a whisper as well looking over at her coworkers then back at you. You let an eye brow raise a little finding that princess Luna had a sex drive equal to princess Celestia very unlikely and that she liked to sleep with the newest members of her royal guards something that didn't happen "your fuckin with me right?" you ask shaking your head and rolling you're eyes "I'm not" Almond Joy said as she went to the wine locker and looked over the different red wines till she found a red wine princess Luna would like "whatever I have no plans to sleep with the princess just give me the stuff I came for so I can go back and do my job" you snap getting irritated with Almond Joy and her accusations about princess Luna "fine I warmed you though" the mare says in a sing song tone placing the raisins and wine on a tray along with a wine glass then went to help the other cooks with the meal they were making.

With the use of you're magic you easily pick up the tray and carry it off heading back through the building the dragon clans lent princess Luna for her stay in their land, all the well you can't help but think back to what Almond Joy had said about princess Luna wanting to sleep with you and you can't help but laugh at the thought "she's a princess" you laugh thinking there was no way in hell a alicorn like Luna would want a unicorn colt like you, then again it would be awesome if you did get a chance to hit that royal ass but you're a realist and you figure Luna has a whole herem of colts to pleasure her so why would she need you.

As you are about to knock on princess Luna's door you quickly push the thought of her wanting you out of you're mind thinking the princess of the moon was way out of your league "your highness I have the snack you asked for" you say after lightly knocking on the door and waited for a response "come in" you hear Luna replied most likely still on the couch you last saw her "sorry it took so long your highness" you apologize as you open the apartment door and walk into the living room to see that you were right Luna is still sitting on the black fine leather couch reading the same book as before "it is fine we…I mean I am just happy you were able to get what I asked for" the princess replies with a little blush on her face when she realized she was using we when she meant to say I and you can't help but think she looks adorable "I'm here to serve ma'am" you tell the alicorn placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch then stood at attention at if you were at a military inspection. You can feel princess Luna's moderate cyan eyes scanning you looking over every detail and your not sure if you should say something or just stand there "what is your name guard?" Luna asks getting the answer right away along with your rank and the base you came from "how do you like being on my guard detail?, it must be rough on your wife" the princess says curiously while picking up a raisin with her magic and plot it into her mouth "I'm not married your highness I'm much to busy with my work to look for a marefriend" you reply feeling a little awkward having this conversation with Luna, immediately you see a bit of sadness come over the princess of the moon and you know it's your fault so you have to fix it "don't feel bad your highness most mares don't really like dating a colt who's in the army they say they don't trust us to keep our gear to ourselves" you lie knowing otherwise "yes some members of the military do have a bad habit of sticking their dicks where they shouldn't" Luna says bluntly now staring at you to figure out if you were one of these kinds of stallions "I'm not that kind of colt my mom and dad taught me to be better then that" you tell the co ruler of Equestria feeling the small bit of madness over the accusation that you can't keep your penis to yourself "I see they also taught you to be honest as well that's good to see" the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura maned said putting another raisin in her mouth then swallowed it "can I ask you something?" Luna asks raising a single eye brow only a little "yes your highness of course" you reply ready to answer any question the alicorn asked you "could we talk not as a princess and a member of the royal guard, but as just a couple of ponies it as been a long time since I've had a normal conversation" the princess if the moon remarked lowing her eye brow back down and looked at you with a somewhat lonely stare. You can't help but feel sorry for Luna it must have been a 1000 years since she had had a normal conversation and you can't imagine the loneliness she must feels "uh sure if that's what you want your highness" you replied unsure if this was some kind of test or if the princess was just playing some sort of mind game with you "please call me Luna" the alicorn remarks smiling "ok your I mean Luna what would you like to talk about?" you inquire catching yourself from calling Luna your highness "come sit with me and tell me about you're family" the very dark cornflower blue colored alicorn mare commented patting the spot next to her on the fine black leather couch and immediately Almond Joy's warning pops into your head "sure it is, princess Luna always go's after the newer guards who join her detail fyi if she asks you to sit with her don't" the mare's voice echoes in you're head causing you to gulp "is something the matter" Luna asked using your name as if you two had been long time friends "no nothings the matter" you lie not wanting to tell the princess about what Almond Joy said about her having a libido equal to her sister.

You take off your helmet and put it on the coffee table before sitting down next to princess Luna who is looking at you causing you to blush a tiny bit "so is your father in the military?" Luna asks starting the conversation "he was but he was killed in action when I was nine" you reply seeing that finding out your dad was dead made Luna frown cause she felt bad "there's no reason to feel bad Luna my dad wasn't the best father, he spend more time on tour then he did with his family" you remark lifting the princess of the moon's spirit even though you were putting you're dad's memory in the crapper "ooh that's to bad, his work must have been a strain on his marriage with your mother?" the moderate cyan eyed princess asked you wanting to find out more about your family "mom stayed with dad's crap till he died" you say amazed you're mother put up with his dad for so long "you're mother must of truly loved your father to stay with him for so long" the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura maned mare smiled knowing some marriages didn't last very long "she did love my old man and losing him was really hard on her" you sigh recalling how depressed you're mother was at your father's funeral.

Soon you're feeling kind of uncomfortable about talking about your family when you know nothing about princess Luna "would you like some wine?" the princess asks you copying the wine glass from the tray then opened the wine bottle and poured it into the two glasses "thanks Luna" you thank the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura maned alicorn as you watch the mare pick up her wine glass and take a drink from it, you look at the wine it's a dark crimson color with a sweet smell coming off it "have you ever had wine before?" you hear Luna ask you when she sees you looking over the wine "I have but only once or twice though at a couple of my friend's weddings" you reply using your magic to pick up the wine and took drink from it "mmmm not bad, of course as a princess you probably get only the finest wines" you joke making the princess laugh a little bit "yes being a princess does has it's benefits but it also has a down side to it" the princess of the moon remarks looking at her wine glass like she was staring into empty space "sorry if I upset you Luna" you apologize thinking you some how upset the princess of the moon by telling her that being princess was the best thing ever "no it's ok" the alicorn said taking a long drink from her wine glass "there's no reason for you to apologize it isn't your fault I was born into this life" the moderate cyan eyed mare continued kind of wishing she was born as a common pony.

You and Luna drink down another glass of wine and you're starting to feel buzzed "Luna I really should get back to my post or my CO is going to chew my ass off for leaving my spot" you tell the princess who now had a stare you knew very well as something more then just friendly "don't worry about your CO captain. I took care of that while you were gone" she replies sending a sense of dread all through you're body "you were planning this?, what else did you have plan your highness" your voice was getting harsh and meaner then you meant it to be "all I had plan was to have somepony to talk to, but you make it sound as if I had planned to sleep with you" Luna remarked before a realization dawned over her "did you talk to a mare named Almond Joy while you were in the kitchen?" The princess asks a small smile was now forming on her muzzle "that mare always enjoys playing pranks on my guards, let me guess she told you I sleep with the newest members of my guard oh that crazy bitch" the alicorn laughs which causes you to laugh as well cause you fell for the joke like a sucker "ahhhh I can't believe I fell for that I feel like an idiot" you laugh taking note to tell Almond Joy her joke worked like a charm "Almond Joy is really good at messing with colt's minds" Luna remarks telling you of the other times the cook had screwed with the royal guards "well she got me, like you would want to sleep with a guy like me" you chuckle shaking your head a little "I don't see why we couldn't" was all you heard before being pinned down on the couch "your highness what are you doing?" you gasp stunned by what the alicorn was doing "don't play dumb with me captain., you know exactly what I'm doing" Luna cooed moving her head closer to yours "what would your sister say if she found out?" you asked thinking if princess Celestia found out you had sex with her sister she most likely give you an dishonorable discharge and have you beheaded "please my sister has slept with many ponies a good amount of them were members of the royal guards" the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura maned alicorn told you kissing you on the lips before you can reply, soon you start kissing back letting Luna's tongue into your own mouth "mmmmm" you hear the princess moan into your mouth making you want to make her moan louder so you move your hooves to her hips and rubbed her half moon cutie mark getting the result you want "well aren't you the presumptuous one?" the very dark cornflower blue colored alicorn mare giggles looking back at her flanks and where you're hooves are at that moment "too fast?" you inquired about to move you're hooves but was stopped by a moderate cobalt blue aura that's coming from Luna's horn "who said you could stop guard" Luna tells you using her formal tone but was smirking at the same time "I'm sorry your highness" you play along restarting you're massage while turning your head to look at the bedroom door "Luna what about the guards standing outside?, they're hear us doing it and if you or I use a sound barrier spell they're come busting in and see us in a very awkward position" you comment not stopping but made sure you won't going to fast cause that would make the princess moan louder and that could be bad "you have a point…tell the guards I wish for them to move down to either end of the hall and tell them if they hear any strange noises coming from my room they are to ignore and never speak of it or they will be fired and given dishonorable discharges" the alicorn princess tells you getting off you so you can give the orders to the guards outside.

You get up and put your helmet back on and make you're way over to the door "hey guys I've got a couple orders from princess Luna" you tell the two guards as you walk out of the apartment "hey what's going on" one of the guards asks wanting to know what you been doing in princess Luna's apartment for the last 35 minutes "that doesn't matter, what does matter is princess Luna wants you to move down to either end of the hallway and ignore any and all strange noises you hear and if you speak of this to anypony you will be court martial and dishonorable discharged" you reply sound really serious about what you're telling them, the other guard looks at you with suspicion clearly trying to figure out what you were doing with princess Luna that meant he and his fellow guard had to move down the hall and pretend they can't hear anything going on in the princess's bedroom "is something the matter Sgt.?" You asked the colt who was staring at you narrowing your yes in a way to threaten the lower ranking guard to keep his thoughts to himself "no sir nothing's the matter sir" the guard replies before moving down the hall like princess Luna wanted "do you have something to say major?" you turn and ask the guard who first guard who had asked you what was going on "sir no sir" the first guard said giving you a salute and moved to his new post without another word.

Sure that the two guards were at they're posts you go back into Luna's apartment but see that she isn't sitting on the couch you last saw her sitting "Luna?, hey Luna where did you go?" you call thinking the princess has just gone to the bathroom. Then you hear soft moaning coming from the bedroom telling you the alicorn is in there masturbating getting ready for you, so you take off you're helmet, armor and hooves shoes and lye them on the couch before quietly making your way to the bedroom making sure you don't make a single noise "oh yes" you hear Luna purr causing you're member to become excited and poke out a little. You won't lie to yourself you've always wanted to see a mare masturbate it was a real turn on for you and now you've got the chance to see a alicorn mare masturbate which is a once in a life time thing, the moaning and panting is getting louder as you stand at princess Luna's bedroom door "I need more" Luna cries while you use you're magic to open the door so not to bother the princess in her moment of pleasure. When you look into the bedroom you're greeted by the greatest site you could ask for princess Luna was facing away from you giving you a wonderful view of her ass and tight little asshole along with her throbbing wer vagina which was soaked with her personal juices, Luna's moderate cyan eyes were close do to the fact she was enjoying the hoof job she was giving herself to notice you walking closer till you stop at the foot of the bed "nice" you think deciding you'd watch for a minute or two before getting evolved "aaaahhhhh" the alicorn moans to evolved with her masturbating to see you staring at her most private area, you can feel you're dick getting hard and slapping up against you're underbelly and you want to mount the princess right there and then but you knew better then to just jump in without warming up you're partner's pussy so you lean forward taking a sniff of Luna's vagina which smelled sweet like a flower you'd never smelled before "pass your pussy, pass your bum look out princess here I come" you cheer in you're mind before sticking out you're tongue and ran it over Luna's lower lips causing her to make a sharpe gasp and look back at you bewildered by your sudden action "when the hell did you get?" she tried to ask but was cut off when you make another pass over her pussy and stop at her clit which you lightly pull on earning you a pleasured filled moan from princess Luna.

You've had quite a lot of practice in giving oral thanks to you spending a good part of you're teen years chasing after all the mares in you're high school, you've had some close calls too almost getting caught by a few of the mare's fathers and when you were caught you ran like hell as you heard the father cursing you out and threatening to cut off you're balls if they ever saw you again and when you got home you're mother would scorn you for having sex at such a young age. And here you were now using all that practice to pleasure princess Luna co ruler of Equestria "let's see how you like this?" you said pulling on Luna's lower lips while your tongue licked the outer most part of her vagina then you dive in sending you're tongue deep into the very dark cornflower blue colored alicorn mare's birth canal "oh sweet Celestia" the moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura maned alicorn yells telling you that she was a screamer and the more you pleasured her the louder she would scream and you're down with that, you prob Luna's pussy seeing if you can locate her G spot using her moans as a clue if you were close "more….to the…right, no…..my….right. Oh yes that's the spot" Luna says in pants, moans and gasps helping you find her sweet spot. As much as you enjoy eating out Luna you feel that the princess should return the favor so you move away from the alicorn's private and get on the bed next to Luna "why did you stop" the princess of the moon inquired looking a little annoyed you had stopped giving her oral sex "cause I was hoping you could help me with my problem" you reply seeing her moderate cyan eyes moving down to where you're cock was hanging "oh yes I think I can definitely help you with that" the grayish persian blue aura maned mare smiled licking her lips. You lay on you're back letting your penis flap from side to side "you've been gifted with quite a wonderful cock" Luna cooed positioning herself over you so her pussy was in you're face and her face was over your penis, you suck in air sharply when you feel Luna's tongue run over you're dick till she got to your cock head which she sucked on till a little pre cum came out "damn Luna you're good" you say kind of stunned that princess Luna was so skilled in the art of oral sex "I've had a lot of practice thanks to the stallion herem my sister use to have over 1000 years ago" the beautiful alicorn cooed before taking you're entire member into her mouth and started bopping up and down in a good steady paste "that's…good" but you can't finish that sentence cause the alicorn princess started humming sending vibrations all throughout your dick and balls, you can't think straight your site is getting blurry and your not sure how long you'll be able to last but then the pleasure stops and you feel a great sense of sadness wash over you "what the hell Luna? Why'd you stop?" you ask looking the princess in the eyes thanks to her turning to look at you with a clearly semi annoyed look "you must give if you want to receive" was all she had to say to make you understand what she meant so you put your hooves on either side of Luna's ass and start eating her out while she went back to blowing you. As you lick up any and all of Luna's personal juices you can't help but take note that the princess has a nice soft butt and her very dark cornflower fur was very soft and clean, you can see her asshole which is also clean and you start wondering if the princess had ever had anal sex but you push that thought out of your mind cause you figure she has thanks to the herem she and princess Celestia use to visit over 1000 years ago then you get an idea in your mind and you decide to go with it.

You pull Luna's ass down more till her butthole is in front of you're muzzle "pass your pussy pass your bum look out princess here I come" you use the cheer again pushing you're tongue into the alicorn's brown eye "ahhhhh where did this idea come from?" princess Luna inquired shivering a little cause you were still rubbing her vagina and clit with your hoof "does it really matter?" you reply only taking your tongue out of her ass for only long enough to say that sentence before going back to eating out her asshole. You don't stick to just eating out Luna's asshole you switch to her pussy as well knowing it was best to switch things out to keep the princess guessing, as you did this the alicorn sucked you off playing with you're balls thanks to her magic "holy shit this is great" you think unable to remember the last time you got a blowjob this amazing, as you enjoy the blowjob you don't forget to eat you're sex partner out making sure you play with Luna's lower lips and her hard clit "mmmmmmm" you hear the princess moan letting you know you're doing a job well done. You and Luna play with each other's crouches for a good ten, fifthteen minutes totally forgetting about the two guards that were station down either end of the hall and could probably hear every noise the two of you were making but you and Luna don't give a shit "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaahhhhhhhh" the princess of the moon screamed in her Canterlot voice shaking the bedroom walls and bed do to the fact she was coming spraying her vaginal juices all over you're muzzle, face and mane "hey give me a warning next time" you complain wiping off the mare's cum "I apologize I was over taken with pleasure" the grayish persian blue aura maned alicorn replied getting off you but made sure she stayed close to you're cock "now let's see if I can make you cum too?" Luna cooed before running her tongue along your shaft stopping at the head where a tiny bit of you're cum was oozing out "I bet you can't" you tease guessing the alicorn could probably suck a golfball through a garden hoes, the very dark cornflower colored princess just smirked before taking you're entire cock into her mouth without gagging and began moving up and down slowly at first then started going faster licking you're dick as she blew you "oh man you're doing great" you tell Luna running your hoof through the alicorn's clean and well kept moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura mane.

Princess Luna's mane shined like the night it was truly beautiful then you start to wonder for some strange reason what kind of shampoo she uses to keep her mane and tail in such condition, normally you couldn't care less about such a silly thing but this wasn't any normal condition you were getting a most excellent blowjob from princess Luna, you let a soft moan escape you're lips just lying back and letting Luna have her way with your cock "I see you are enjoying yourself" the alicorn says with a quarter of you're dick still in her mouth. You would of replied but your brain is overwhelmed by the pleasure you been receiving for the last 20 minutes "I'll take thy silents as a yes" the very dark cornflower princess giggled sucking hard on your cock head before resuming her blowjob, after another ten minute of Luna's excellent blowjob you're balls at arcing and you know you'll going to cum really soon, you try to speak but when you open you're mouth no words come out so you try again "Lu….na…com…ing" was all you could manage to say before unloading wave after wave of you're scolding hot jizz into Luna's mouth who swallowed it all letting the semen go down her throat and into her stomach.

Once you stop finally coming Luna lets your cock out of her mouth with a loud satisfying popping noise and looks down at you and the joyous look you have on you're face, you lift your head up enough to see that the princess is smiling and a little of your cum is still on her soft lips "you eh…have a little" you pant pointing at your own lips to show Luna where the seamen was "looks as if I didn't get all of it" the mare breathes sounding very sexy and making your member a little hard "it looks that way doesn't it" you joke as Luna lays down next to you and kisses you passionately while you wrap you're forelegs around the princess's mid section and pull her close to you "you really are the most beautiful mare I've ever seen" you cooed pushing Luna's mane away from her eyes and behind her ear "you're very sweet, but is that the only reason you've decided to stay in my bed?" the grayish persian blue aura maned mare replied her moderate cyan eyes staring into you're eyes with a serious look you didn't expect to see. You pulled you're lips into a thin line thinking of why you decided to sleep with princess Luna, yes she was incredibly beautiful but she had so much more to her she was strong, spirited and powerful but at the same time you couldn't help see how kind she was and how she was so willing to go out of her way for any pony who needed help. You tell Luna what you think of her and her reaction is pinning you down and giving you a powerful kiss that nearly sucks out all the air out of you're lungs "whoa I think I did something right?" you thought just before Luna stops kissing you so she could get some air into her own lungs. For a while you look into each other's eyes you trying to decide if Luna had a submissive streak cause if she did you can use it to make sex with her more fun "Luna lay on you're back" you order the mare who did as she was told and turned over till she was on her back "what do you have plan?" the alicorn asks batting her eyes and looked at you with a sexy stare "wait and see" you tell Luna taking your dick in you're hoof and rubbed the tip against the alicorn's wet throbbing cunt causing the princess to let out a low soft moan "your like that don't you?" you tease pushing only the very tip of you're penis pass the alicorn's pussy lips but quickly pulled back out wanting the princess to beg for your cock and you got what you wanted "please give it to me" the very dark cornflower colored mare whimpered wigging her hips sending a series of small ripples across her ass "I don't know if you really want this?" you say in the most evil voice you could manage while rubbing you're member against her lower lips "I do, I want you" Luna begs sounding so much different from the princess you usually had to deal with, before pushing you're penis in you lean down and kiss Luna on the neck moving up to her jaw till you got to her lips.

The two of you make out for a while you're tongues fighting with one another for domination but neither of you can get the upper hoof, princess Luna moans in you're mouth sending a vibration all throughout your body and gave her the chance she was looking for to beat over you're tongue "oh no you don't" you think trying to get back the position you lost but it wasn't going to be easy so you decide it's time for a little cheating. So you move you're left hoof away from the very dark cornflower colored alicorn's back and move it to her clit and vagina and start rubbing them making Luna shiver and lose her concentration giving you the opportunity to go on the offensive an invade the princess of the moon's mouth with you're tongue "oooooohhhh" you hear the princess cooed letting you know you're hoof job and kissing was making Luna happy which was your goal. Soon the fur just over you're hoof was soaked in Luna's personal juices telling you it was time for you to stick you're dick into the alicorn's vagina "you ready for the main event?" you inquire putting your cock back up to Luna's cunt but you didn't push it in "what are you waiting for?" the grayish persian blue aura maned mare asked looking up at you with desperate eyes, you don't answer you just let you're horn glow to cast a spell to make sure Luna doesn't get pregnant "sorry I couldn't risk knocking you up or you're sister would kill me" you finally tell Luna slowly pushing you're meat in, the feeling of princess Luna's vagina wall squeezing on your cock feeled really Incredible "shit Luna you're so tight" you groan stopping once you got to the base of your dick and rested there to let Luna get use to having you in her "not many stallions have had the honor of plowing my soil" the princess of the moon jokes smiling deviously at you while she wiggles her hips causing you're penis to shift around inside her birth canal, suddenly you felt the temptation to ask Luna just how many colts had the honor of having sex with her and before you can stop yourself you blur out the question "oh let me think" the beautiful mare replies putting a hoof under her chin as she thought "I'd say six no five colts have had the pleasure of fucking me, well I guess it is seven now that you're inside me" she finishes looking down at where you're crouches were connected. You don't want to emit it but you're surprised that Luna had slept with so few colts then again princess Luna was the more sensible of the two princesses who ran Equestria and princess Celestia did send her sister to the moon a 1000 years ago so that put a stop to Luna's sex life.

"Are you going to hump me or just lay there?" the moderate cyan eyed mare asks you sounding inpatient "sorry I was just thinking how nice it is that you're not a sex crazy mare like your sister" you reply before pulling your member out then slamming it back in making the princess of the moon cry out in joy, the princess tries to reply but can't do to the fact you've picked up you're tempo and are now humping at a much faster rate then before "oh…yes….that's it…..fuck….me" the alicorn pants wrapping her back legs around your mid section and pulled you closer to keep you from pulling out. You pump your hips sending you're meat deep into Luna who groaned and panted with every thrust you put in her, you bend down and kiss Luna wanting to be passionate while you make love to her and the princess of the moon returned the kiss moaning into you're mouth as she did this you could feel her moving her own hips in time with you're hips "ooohhh" the mare cooed as pleasure washed over her face. Seeing that Luna was liking the some what easy fucking you were giving her you decide it's time to really go at her royal pussy so you pull out only leaving the very tip of you're penis head inside the princess's vagina then with a powerful thrust you push your dick back in making a wet slapping noise.

You fuck princess Luna with all you're might sending ripples across the alicorn's quarter moon cutie mark and ass as you do this the very dark cornflower colored mare yelled out in pleasure and tighten her legs around you're mid section to the point it was kind of starting to hurt but you can just ignore it cause you're a soldier and you've been trained to work through any pain "you…..like that?" you ask in a grunt bucking as you ask you're question "yes…..we…..like" but the alicorn mare couldn't finish what she was going to say cause your cock hits her g spot sending another wave of pleasure all throughout her body making her wings pop out to their full length, you can't help but take note at how beautiful Luna's wings were and how they were a little bigger then any pegasus's wings you've seen then again it makes sense that the alicorns would have larger wings to compensate for their body size "mmmmmmm such pretty wings" you softly tell the grayish persian blue aura maned alicorn running one of you're hooves along the top part of her right wing making the princess shiver. You know the special places to run you're hoof along Luna's wings thanks to you dating a few pegasus mares one of whom taught you all the sensitive spots that made a pegasus mare bend to you're will "you know what you're doing, don't you?" the alicorn princess inquired as you just smirk at her before kissing Luna right on the lips never stopping you're fucking.

Thanks to princess Luna's personal lubrication you're cock slides in and out easily and the feeling of her warm vagina walls hugging tight to your member feels like you're fucking a angel.

As you buck into the very dark alicorn mare's pussy you wrap you're hooves around the princess's back and ran them down her backside till you got to her nice plump buttock "ohhh do you like my ass?" the moderate cyan eyed mare asked her cheeks were now really crimson from the embarrassment that you were fondling her butt "you kidding me you have a glories bum" you reply rolling over so Luna was on top and you could give her a slap on the ass "I haven't been complemented on my butt for quite sometime" the younger of the two rulers of Equestria giggled lifting herself up and then dropped herself down piercing your cock farther into the princess's birth canal "hit….me….harder!" Luna yelled getting another hard hit on her right butt cheek making a purr noise escape from her throat, as Luna pumps you're penis inside her most private area you slap her ass and use your hooves to push your meat farther in "more" was all the princess said moving even faster then before "whoooa that's it girl ride my dick" you shout smacking Luna's ass with each time she took all you're member into her lower lips, soon you can feel your penis head starting to ache telling you that you'll getting close to climaxing, you steel yourself trying you're best not to cum yet "your so thick" the mare smiled lying her head on you're chest while still lifting her ass up and down on your dick. You kiss Luna running your hoof through her grayish persian blue mane which was soft and very clean "do you care if I become pregnant with your foal?" the princess asks you stopping her humping with you're dick still inside her "kind of, I mean if you get pregnant I could lose my job and my life if your sister princess Celestia finds out I'm the foal's father" you reply knowing you're being a little selfish but at the same time you didn't want Luna to get in trouble and embroiled in a scandal that could ruin her political life "yes Celestia would be most upset if I became pregnant with one of my guard's foal and we both face a most unfortunate fate" the princess of the moon agree getting off you and laid down facing away from you "ahhh fuck" you cuss in you're head knowing you were caught in a catch one hoof you could give Luna the foal she wanted but if you did you would lose your life in the process, on the other hoof if you didn't Luna would be sad and go into a depression and you would be responsible for it "what the hell" you say to yourself before making your horn glow destroying the spell you used when you started having sex with the princess.

Princess Luna turned over her moderate cyan eyes was now staring into you're eyes full of surprise at what you just did "you know what I've always wanted to be a dad and now I've found the mare I want to have a foal with" you tell the alicorn pulling her into a kiss before she could say anything "what about my sister and you're job?" she asks sounding concerned for you're well being "we're tell Celestia we both agreed on this and if she doesn't like it well to bad" you say taking your meat in you're hoof and put the member back into Luna's still wet vagina and started fucking her hard and fast wanting to make up for the few seconds you two won't having sex "why…do….you want…..to….have…..my…foal?" you ask between you're powerful humps "you're….the….only….pony…..who treats me…..like…..a…..…normal….pony…..and…..I've…..fallen in love….with…you" Luna tries to reply as you buck into her lower lips "wow…that's….good to…..know" you smile kissing the princess letting her know you have fallen for her as well, as you fuck Luna you can't help but remember you're mother telling you that you needed to give her a grandchild and here you were now in the process of making one and this makes you laugh "what's so funny?" you hear Luna ask you causing you to look into those beautiful moderate cyan eyes "nothing I was just thinking how happy my mom will be when I tell her we're planning on having a foal…..she'll also be surprised to find out I'm having a foal with princess Luna" you chuckle making the princess laugh as well.

You roll over till your on top still pumping as fast and as hard as could you till you're lower half is totally numb "fuck you're beautiful" you groan running your tongue down the princess's jaw line down her neck to her collar bone and down her chest till you get to her nipples which were hard "mmmmmmmm yes" the mare moans as you take one of her nipples in you're mouth and pull on it "you have sensitive nipples uh?, well let's see if there's any milk in them" you joke sucking on the tit driving the alicorn wild with lust "no no please don't" you can hear Luna beg but you ignore her pleases and keep right on sucking on her titie. Soon you feel the burning feeling in you're cock telling you you're close to coming again "here it comes" you warn the princess pumping your hips till you stop with your dick all the way inside Luna firing load after load of you're seamen into her waiting womb where hopefully a egg was sitting "that's so hot" the very dark cornflower colored alicorn panted jerking around as she had her own orgasm, the feeling of coming inside Luna feels wonderful and you can't help but do a few little humps trying to get the last of your cum out and into the mare you been having sex with for the last two hours.

You fall off Luna and land on you're back breathing hard "fuck…...that…...was the…...best sex…..I've…..ever….had" you pant heavily looking at Luna who was looking at you as well "yes…this….been….wonderful" the princess breathed kissing you before lying her head on you're chest "man what a night" you think never thinking you be spending your shift having sex with princess Luna, you can feel sleep coming over you but you try your best not to fall sleep "I want to watch her just a little longer" you thought as your eye lens start closing till they were completely shut and you went to sleep knowing in the morning you will wake up in princess Luna's bed.


End file.
